1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus and an organic light emitting display apparatus characterized by simple repair processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, conventional display apparatuses have been replaced by portable thin flat display apparatuses. Among flat display apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses have advantages of a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and high response speed. Thus, organic light emitting display apparatuses have attracted considerable attention as next-generation display apparatuses.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic light emitting layer. When a voltage is applied between the first and second electrodes, the organic light emitting layer generates visible light.